1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket having a plurality of contacts for contacting with an IC package, each of the contacts having a male terminal projecting outward.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As is shown in FIGS. 1 through 4, a metallic mold used for molding synthetic resin of a socket board 1 conventionally has a group of pins (not shown) for shaping grooves 3 for implanting therein the male terminals 2. For the purpose of shortening the lengths of the shaping pins to enhancing the strength thereof, an inset bottom 4 is formed in the region from where a group of male terminals of the socket board 1 project. Contact partition walls 7 in integrally formed with an upper surface of a bottom wall 5 of the inset bottom 4. A contact 6 is disposed between the partition walls 7. The male terminal 2 of the contact 6 is press fitted into the implantation groove 3 so as to project from a lower surface of the bottom wall.
As mentioned above, the conventional device is provided with an inset bottom formed in the socket board at the region from where the group of male terminals project in order to enhance the strength of the shaping pins of the metallic mold for molding the group of grooves for implanting the male terminals. However, because of the foregoing arrangement, another problem arises in that the strength of the body of the socket board is deteriorated. This "lack of strength" problem becomes more and more significant with the progressively higher density of the implantation of the group of male terminals in recent times.
That is, the group of male terminals becomes more and more miniaturized due to the higher density of the implantation. As they become narrower and weaker than the implantation groove shaping pins, it is required to shorten the length of the male terminals in order to enhance the strength. As a result, the male terminal implantation bottom of the in set bottom, from where the group of male terminals project, is required to be formed thinner. Moreover, as the implantation grooves are formed in high density in the male terminal implantation wall of the inset bottom, the deterioration in strength is much enhanced. Thus, an immediate solution is definitely demanded.
Also, in order to supplement the deterioration of the strength, the entire frame portion at the peripheral edge of a socket board is conventionally increased in thickness, or otherwise a reinforcement rib or ribs are formed there. However, this kind of solution invites an increased size of the socket board and this is apparently against the demand for miniaturization of socket boards.